The Lost Son
by Jaguellion
Summary: The missing primarchs, considered lost forever, without even footnote in the history of humanity. There lives and achievements unknown to everyone, who simply assume they died in the cold unknown. But it is not true for one of them, for his tale is one of determination and glory through a world unlike any other. This is the history of one of the missing primarchs: Issei Hyodou
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meteoric entry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise of Highschool dxd or Warhammer 40k, they belong to their respective owners Ichiei Ishibumi & Games Workshop **

"" Talking

´´´´ Inner thoughts

Space, since immemorial times sapient species had been always fascinated with its concept, the great unknown, the last frontier, a place full with as much opportunities for immensurable progress for civilizations, where impossibilities are made real for anything, were the hopes and dreams of any sapient species can become true as it is also the same place were untold ancient horrors dell, awaiting to be unleashed on the unsuspecting and naïve ones, be there other aliens, machines that have risen against their creators or simply its vastness that isolate members of the same species. A frontier were salvation and danmation can be gained in equal measure.

However outside of space, another frontier exist, this one truly unknown for many and yet contains many of the greatest dangers of the universe, the inmaterium, the realm of souls, the warp. A realm of pure physic energy, were thoughts, aspirations, fears, nightmares and souls of living things combine. A realm were unimaginable horrors coexist with the cycle of death and rebirth of all sapient beings in the Milky Way galaxy, inherit to every intelligent species with a soul.

The power and influence of the warp is a true for any species, but perhaps this is more so for humanity who had risen and fallen countless times through the vastness of time across the void, who despite from its inherent dangers have relied on it for their expansion across the galaxy, their communication with each other and some of its more important scientific progress, despite not having a fully understanding of its true dangers, as malign entities inside of it plot the corruption and destruction of all life in the material universe in the name of their great game, aided by their daemonic servants, looking to claim mankind soul without them noticing their full extent of their power and influence, all except for one man, known only as the emperor of mankind.

This man, a combined essence of mankind first warp touched, who had influenced and protected humanity behind the scenes since the time humans started practicing agriculture, had watched humanity ascend and descent many times, and now, at the near end of the eight century of the 30th Millennium, he finally decided that time of secrecy and subterfuge was over, what mankind needed after the millenniums of isolation due to warp storms that wrecked interstellar travel for more than 5 millennium's, destroying mankind first galactic empire, was a strong, central galactic power, created through the fires of his vision through a Great Crusade, so that mankind survival against the horrors of both the material universe and the warp would be ensured.

In order to accomplish this, to help him he created the primarchs, 20 genetically-engineered transhumans, intended to be the immortal and superhuman generals and proconsuls who would command the Emperor's Great Crusade to reunite the scattered human worlds beneath his leadership, the very sons of the Gran Emperor.

Yet this was not to be, as the malicious entities of the warp, the ruinous powers, known as the chaos gods attacked the emperor laboratories where the primarchs were gestated, spirited them away through the Warp across the galaxy. Despite that the great crusade was still launch and slowly but surely all but 2 of the emperor sons were found in less than 200 years, all while unifying human worlds across the galaxy, purging alien empires that used humans as nothing more than livestock and bringing enlightenment and prosperity to all conquered worlds through the vision of the emperor.

The rest itself is history, as before the emperor dream for humanity could be fulfilled, 9 of his sons betrayed him for the great enemy, chaos the very essence of the warp, in the event known as the Horus Heresy forever shattering the nascent imperium of man, crippling the emperor at its end, requiring his permanent interment in the golden throne for his and the imperium of man survival while destroying his vision of a galactic human power based on humanism, progress and atheism, forever to be replaced with stagnation, religious zealotry based on the emperor figure and repression forever. This tale is well known, but what happened to his missing sons? The ones never known to the imperium of man history.

That tale is unknown for everyone, from the emperor, to his very enemies the chaos gods, all believing them dead, either lost forever in the depths of warp, or simply dead in the cold vast space void or some forsaken planet with no capability to sustain life. Yet that is not the case for one of his missing sons, for him instead of landing on any planet inside the Milky Way galaxy, transited through the warp until his gestation capsule accidentally entered through one of the tunnels of the eldar webway and not just any tunnel, but an experimental one, designed for travelling to another galaxy, specifically what humans called the Andromeda galaxy.

At the end of this tunnel lay a solar system, with a planet very similar to humanity homeworld, populated by humans and surprisingly by creatures almost equal to those found in the ancient human religions, this last ones having been created by the eldar who created the very same tunnel that led to the Andromeda galaxy, by means of their incredibly advanced technology and mastery of the powers of the inmaterium, to create what they themselves will describe as minor deities and different breeds of new human species to serve this former ones, in a place where the inmaterium was far more stable, free from the taint of chaos.

Their reasoning's were partly due to their curiosity on seeing how would humans that had been regressed technologically to Neolithic levels would interact and evolve alongside the most important gods in human mythology before they started to expand towards space, alongside the creatures associated with them, but most importantly their desire for new types of entertainment for their species who had grown bore and restless.

Unfortunately before the project was completed the fall of the Aeldari race happened, whipping out their entire galactic empire within seconds, by the actions of the birth of the chaos god of pleasure, excess and pain Slaanesh, dooming their species while also damaging many minor paths of the webway, including the one that lead to the Andromeda galaxy.

In this wrecked tunnel entered the gestation capsule of the emperors son, in a voyage that have him been conscious would have lasted to him at its most half a minute, but in realspace lasted several millennia, until finally exited close to the planet orbit and was quickly caught by the Terran like planet gravity and pulled towards it, descending as an incandescent star, forever changing the destiny of its inhabitants.

**Japan, Mie Prefecture, Ise Grand Shrine, November 17 of 2007, 8:20 P.M.**

Gorou Hyoudou leaned beside his car, parked outside of the grand Ise shrine, waiting patiently for his wife to finish her last prayers for their greatest desire, to be able to have a children.

While waiting he remembered with a bit of bitterness how much he and his wife had desire a children and their excitement the first time she got pregnant. Their dreams shattered when she had a miscarriage at the third month of pregnancy due to some negate reaction she had to some new kind of headache pills in the market that caused abortion in women's, after that they decided to wait for a couple of years before trying again, despite their immense desire for a little child to raise.

The second time she got pregnant she made sure to be extra careful and not consume any medicament that could affect the child, everything was looking up until the six month, when one morning she woke with a trail of blood in their bed, they rushed to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible, but it was in vain, they could not save the child, apparently something had gone wrong as Mikki body somehow started attacking the fetus, in the afterwards she got violently ill, and ended up coming regularly up to the hospital every month for the next 6 years before being cleared up.

The worst news happened when the doctors told her that a third pregnancy would extremely harmful to her health. That enough devastated her, and push her to search for any method that would allow her to had children, and after they exhausted all alternative modern medicine could provide, after 4 long years, they started trying the spiritual route with no success.

Gorou simply sighed as he took another cigarette, they had been tried for over 10 years now, already in their late 30 both and it didn't seem like they could actually conceive a child. He was taken out of his thoughts by the arrival of his wife, signaling time to go, as he starts up the car.

**3 hours later, in road to Shima**

Driving in the middle of the night in a dark road wasn't really something overly difficult for gorou, it wasn't easy but not overly difficult either, he simply was going at a slow pace.

"You know gouru, I must say I'm definitely the luckiest women in the world" his wife suddenly said in a low tone

"Really, why?"

"Because I have you" she said with a depressed smile

"Well if that's the case, so I am, after all a have you as my beautiful and attentive wife"

"You consider luck having some useless women" she said in a depressed tone

"Hey wait second you're not useless" he tried to reassure her

"Then how would you call a women who's seems only capable of killing her own children rather than birthing them"

"Honey don't say that! It's just been bad luck, we only need to keep trying and would eventually get one"

"Trying?" She responded bitterly "with have been trying for what? 15 years, I just don't think I can have one, and…and…. I always dreamed of been a mother, of caring a spoiling a little baby, raising him, and…and…" She started crying in sobs while her husband stopped the car and parked it at the side of the road to comfort her.

"Mikki, look at me and listen, when I've married you 12 years ago, an in all this time you have been the absolute greatest women that I could had ever asked for, you were always there for me, even after I failed in most of my life projects goals, from having my own company, to even earning a promotion in the same company I worked for almost 10 years, yet you keep been there for me" putting his hands on her shoulders "you're the absolute best wife anybody could ever ask, so please don't think about yourself like that"

After those words she calmed down bit by bit and after a large sigh she gave her husband a bright smile "thank you gouru, you always known what to say, I'm fine now, but you know I always wanted a child to raise, give it as much love as possible, spoil him or her, watch it grown and all that"

"It's okay, you known that no matter what I'm always here to support you"

"Well dear, I've been thinking"

"Of what my dearest sugary queen?"

"About, hey! Don't call like that, its, it's embarrassing" she responded, with a very flustered look in her face "why do I keep up to you, I really wonder sometimes?"

"Because you're the one true love of my life and so I'm to you"

"In that you're absolutely right" she gave him a bright smile

"So what was that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, if we can have a child by natural means, why not adopt one"

"Perhaps? I never really gave it a thought to be honest. What brought that up anyway?"

"It was when I was praying at the shrine and I thought that well…Is just that soon I'm goanna start to grow too old for a pregnancy dear and I really want to raise a kid, so maybe… what do you think?"

"Well it really isn't a bad a idea, there's plenty of kids out there that need a loving parent and unfortunately don't have one and I really would be glad to fill that role" he answered with a smile

"So you support it"

"For you my beautiful sugary queen, I'll do anything to make happy"

"Oh please stop it"

"Why, you always love it that nickname" he smiled mischievously

"It's still embarrassing" she replied in lower voice with a noticeable blush in her face "but once we return to shima we'll start looking for the adoption, you promise"

"Understood, now let's get back to the road it's still a couple of hours before we get to shima and..."

At that moment, they both heard a massive impact, followed by the sound of trees been knocked down hard for at least half a minute until, coming out of nowhere they saw something literally making the trees beside the road collapse hard, followed by some sort of giant ball of flaming rock that slammed the road ahead of the car and continue rolling for over a couple hundred meters deep in the forest until it stopped.

The couple stood motionless and in complete silence for a couple of minutes, looking at each other until they decided to get close to the giant… thing.

"Mikki stay behind" said gorou sternly while walking towards the strange object, once it he got closer he could discern what it was better.

Rather than some meteor as he first saw it, illuminated by the pieces of trees set aflame it looked more like some sort of giant black cylinder, maybe 2 meters longs and 1 meter width, with the inscription II in the center of it. That caught his attention and against his better judgment went closer towards the object until he was a couple of feet in front of him.

Once he got close enough the cylinder seemed to burst in cloud of vapor that forced gouru to step back, once the vapor stop it, the strange object seemed to just open like some sort of capsule and dropped a lot of liquid. After it something seemed too got out with the liquid too, gorou panicked thinking that some sort of horrible alien would come and attack him and his wife.

However once he got a clear view, instead of some sort of alien monster what came out looked like a human child, a child no older than 5 at most, with short brown hair, light brown eyes, completely naked and covered in the strange liquid trying to stand up.

For almost a minute both the adult and children looked at each other in the eyes, while gorou was nervous, the child was unnaturally calm, like he was analyzing him, to see if he was a danger or not, until a heavy and cold breeze came and the child immediately shuddered and slipped onto the pavement.

This took him out of his stupor as he went to the child to see if he was okay, with his wife coming along almost immediately.

"Oh my god, are you okay kid?" he asked him, while his wife helped him stand up, she meanwhile took off her jacket to dry the kid and cover him against the cold weather.

**1 hour later, outskirts of shima **

After taking the child with them they discussed what to do with him, they didn't really know anything about him, where he came? Who his family was? Was he really human, or some sort of shapeshifting alien? In the end they decided to head to city police station to report him as a missing child they found in the woods, hoping that somehow the situation would resolve itself.

**Japan, Shiga Prefecture, Kuoh city May 22 of 2008, 11, 30 P.M. **

As time passed through the police launched a case of abandoned child and put poster with his image through the entirety of the Mie Prefecture, to see if someone could identify the little kid, while placing him in the local orphanage. First they tried questioning the child, but it bore no results as when the child started speaking, claimed to only remember darkness and before the couple that took him to the city. The Hyoudous decided to simply tell them that they found him alongside the road, omitting the part of space-capsule.

After 1 month they called up the search as it became clear that no one seemed to claim the child while orphanage decided to put in adoption once the police closed up the case, around that time the Hyoudous started to pay weekly visits to the orphanage to check on the mysterious child and when it became clear that the kid didn't seem to have any relatives and was putted in adoption they adopted him and named him Issei, meaning honestly for they believed that the Shinto gods had finally answered they honest prayers for a child, even if was in a unexpected way.

As time passed, the family ended up moving to kuoh, as part of job transfer assigned to gorou and despite been overall happy, they also started discovering some strange anomalies with issei, first was that he grow fast, really fast as he looked like a tall 10 year old despite been legally 6, the second was that despite growing up so fast he rarely seemed hungry, in fact he ate much less than either gorou or mikki, added to the fact that he was way stronger than he appeared at first glance, easily lifting things that even gorou would struggle lifting.

The third fact was that he was a literal genius, as he had already mastered hiragana and kanji script in less than a month, spoke a descent English, along with French, German and bits of Chinese by 3 months and could solve trigonometry algebra problems with ease at 4 months after they adopted him, it got to the point that they decided to homeschool him as they didn't want to put him in highschool yet with him been so young.

As in now the whole family was in the in the house of Touji Shidou, a friend of gorou who invited them to his house to welcome the family to the city and meet their kid, needlessly to say he was a bit dumbfounded by issei.

"So wait, he's really 6? He looks like ten going to eleven" say a mildly flasterbarget touji while eyeing the kid currently plying with his daughter

"Well that's legally issei age, he is the type to grow very quickly" said a mildly amused gorou "but don't worry I already consulted with the medics, they say it's no risk for his health, though he may it end a bit taller than most"

"You're sure? It just not normal"

"I know but the doctors already said that there's no danger to his health so no worries for now"

"Right. So congratulations on your kid, I'm sure he'll grow up to be a fine man"

"That my friend I don't doubt for a second, after all he already is looking like one" gorou responded with a grin as he watched issei and Irina play a game of tag.

"Come on Iri-chan you can catch if you put some effort" responded a happy issei while a frustrated irina started to pant.

"Stay…. Still ise-san"

"No can do" he responded with a grin while he sidestepped Irina who tried to tackle from behind while he was distracted "maybe if you weren't such a midget you could catch me"

"Hey I'm not a midget" responded with puffed cheeks Irina

"Well according to my dad were both 6, so if I'm this tall and you're so short that must mean that you're very, very small, hence you're a midget"

"I'm not small, you are just too tall" she pouted while raising her little arms in the air

"Well better be tall than a midget" responded issei with a bright smile that almost immediately banished at seeing his new friend depressed.

"Hey iri-chan don't be sad" he tried to reassure her "I just know the way to make super tall"

"Really" she said with a shy smile

"Yeah like this" immediately and faster than little Irina could process, issei put her on his shoulders "see, now you're even taller than me" say with a grin

"Yes! Look I'm Irina shidou the tallest girl in all japan" she exclaimed with an excited voice "Ise, eh"

"Yes iri-chan"

"Can I have a piggy ride?"

"Though you never ask" with that he started to run and jump around

"Look daddy I'm flying" exclaimed in a happy tone irina while waving her arms around

"Issei be careful and don't jump that much" said gorou, worry that irina might fall off

"Don't worry dad that im holding her still"

"Just don't jump that much"

"Okay"

And so that day a beautiful, albeit particular friendship was born between a little girl and a singular child among men, one that would create ripples among both the human world and the entirety of the supernatural that existed on their planet, having far-reaching consequence for the future, but as in now were two kids in the beginning stages of friendship. And thus at the end of the day both kids and their families became close friends, settling the bases for massive for world changing events in the future.

**And done, well fellow readers and writers I hope you like it. The inspiration for this fanfic comes primarily from two sources. The first is Shepherd of Humanity by Empirialtank and the second is Prim-Arc by vixvix, both of them fantastic and ongoing fics that cross both the Warhammer 40k franchise Mass Effect and RWBY respectably perfectly, please read and follow them both there amazing.**

**Anyway I've seen plenty of crossovers detailing issei as son or descendant of a powerful being, so I wanted to try this concept that is of issei as a primarch, just for you to know there will be major cannon divergences as our young primarch walks through the world of dxd.**

**Don't worry I won't make him to OOC, issei will still be the pervert (through lessened by a reasonable degree), nice and heroic character that he is in canon, but he certainly won't be as naïve as originally in the series and while also be more prone to resolve confrontations with violence. **

**Also don't expect much of the Warhammer 40k stuff to show up soon, there is a massive void and 2,537 million light years between terra and the Andromeda galaxy and the webway tunnel that leads there is pretty wrecked so nobody from his home galaxy is coming anytime soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Growing up **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise of Highschool dxd or Warhammer 40k, they belong to their respective owners Ichiei Ishibumi & Games Workshop **

"" Talking

'' Inner thoughts

SHOUTING

**Japan, Shiga Prefecture, Kuoh city April 17 of 2009, 12:00 P.M. **

Issei, currently dressed in black shirt and loose blue jeans, was lying on the couch in his living room besides irina who was watching some Kamen Rider show, pondering hazily about the last months in his life, just 3 months ago after some insistence he had managed to convince his parents to allow to take a mock exam for final year highschoolers in a cram school he'd been assisting, wanting to see how high he could score. Neither he nor his parents were surprised that he managed a top perfect score after finishing it in less than 10 minutes.

The next months were rather quiet, as his parents were discussing were to have him take the exam to graduate him from highschool and let him assist university or wait a couple more years due to his young age, despite the fact that he already looked like a well-muscled 14 year old, legally he was just 6.

Issei in the meantime he had decided to familiarize more with his closest (and admittedly only friend) Irina, who had been living with the hyodous for the last 5 months as her father was attending a seminary for protestant priest in London. They bonded by watching together the same television shows, though the magical girl shows were interesting concepts, they didn't interested him much as others, like the kamen rider series had caught his attention through. The idea of carrying a portable device capable of transforming into power armor that could be instantly equipped really was appealing to issei for a number of reasons.

So issei started to watch other animes, curious about what other interesting concepts he might find, taking mental notes of any idea that could be useful to him or any future projects.

And that was another one of his peculiarities that he always thought about ways of improving thinks, of better and more efficient and cost-effective was to help society. He just couldn't stop it and his parents only encourage him to do, believing that their son was destined for great things, although they insisted to him to take things easy and enjoy his childhood. For now issei decided to oblige them and relax watching television with her friend.

However that state of tranquility was broken by one anime that managed to catch his attention and shake his believes: Fate/stay night.

Truth be told the idea of magic always had an appealing to him, as an instinct inside told that it was real and one day he would wield it. While the magic practice in Fate/stay night didn't seem at all flashy compared to the likes of supernatural energy like dragon ball or bleach, he saw several practical things that caught his attention, like the concept of reinforce, projection and structural analysis 'definite something to try in the future' he thought seriously. But what truly left a lasting impression from the show was the concept of heroism presented in it.

The story of the servant Archer and Shirou Emiya really took him aback. That trying to save everybody would lead to saving no one was rather shocking to him who believed that was something you should strive for, more so was the fact that you ended pushing everybody away and ended alone. He could see the logic in it, even if it clashed with its previous understanding of what a hero is.

He was taken out of his inner musing when Irina approached him.

"Ise-kun did you see how The Den-O's defeated the Den-O Hijack form, like whoosh and bang, bang, bang, and the last group attack"

"Yeah, yeah iri-chan it was supper"

"Ah ise-kun" she complained loudly "you weren't watching"

"I was just thinking about some things"

"What?" she asked innocently

"Well, you know the heroes things, the one that always save everyone an all that"

"Yes! And when I grow up I also become I hero of justice, that fight all the evils and protect the innocents"

"And how will you do that?"

"I am going to be an exorcist just like my dad, fighting evil things like devils, and vampires, and yokais with a legendary holy sword" she loudly proclaimed.

"I am sure you will, but will you try to save everyone? Who will save if you have to choose between saving everyone or saving as much as you can? And what about if your enemies try to repent or there actually not that bad? Or they also do what they're doing to protect their love ones?" he honestly knew her answer, as a young child she wouldn't respond that question, but he wanted the input of his only friend anyway.

"Well… eh? I don't know" she responded uncertainty and pause for a minute. But then she smiled and proclaimed "Oh! I know I'll defend the innocents and punish the guilty and create a world where my special people are safe, where innocents are protected and prosper and the guilty are punished for the evil deeds and people who are not evil don't have to do evil things to help their precious ones, that's what heroes do" she answered with a big grin.

'Well that was unexpectedly mature for a little girl' he chuckled at the thought while patting the hair of his friend. For a little girl she could give some amazing advice sometimes.

"To always strive to create a better world for the people to grow and prosper" he paused and got up from the sofa "Thanks Iri-chan you're the best friend I could ever ask for"

"Okay, nee ise-kun, when your parents are coming?"

"They should arrive in an hour or 2. Come on I'll prepare you lunch, anything you want?"

"Can you make okonomiyaki please?"

"On it"

**Japan, Shiga Prefecture, central hospital of Kuoh city April 17 of 2009, 1:20 P.M. **

Mikki Hyoudou was sitting uncomfortably with her husband outside Doctor Miyaki Akiyama office waiting for him to call them to his office. When he called them up this morning he simply told them it was an urgent matter regarding issei health, said simply that they had to discuss in private, preferably without issei. He tell them that there wasn't anything wrong with his health, but that it was urgent for him to explain it to them. It didn't ease their minds anyway, and in less than 10 minutes they were in route to the central hospital, after leaving issei and Irina with an order to not leave the house until they were back.

"Mikki listen the doctor already said that it wasn't anything bad with issei health, so be calm"

"Sorry it's just that…"

"I known, I am not going to lie to you, I'm also nervous but let's wait until he tell us, besides he's your uncle remember, he always managed to help when your health was bad after the miscarriages, if anything happens he will help us"

At that mikki calmed down. Her uncle had helped her get back into prime health after her 2 failed pregnancies in a couple of years, even when other doctors told her it would take one decade at least.

"Yes you're right, everything will be fine, just perfectly fine" she said in a mantra to keep herself calm, but keep thinking 'but what if something, happened, is issei at risk, oh gods! Please don't let be anything serious' she pleaded to whatever gods were out there for her son good health.

"Mikki and Gorou hyoudou the doctor say you can come in now" announced the secretary. Both of them entered quickly to the office. As soon as they entered they were received by a man I that looked in his late 70s with almost pure white hair and the standard doctor coat.

"Mikki, Gorou I'm glad you came quickly we have much to discuss"

The Hyoudous sat in front of the doctors desk, while the doctor took a couple of seconds to get comfortable in his chair as he could already feel a headache forming up for conversation 'im getting to old for this, I should have retired years ago'

"Uncle Miyaki, please just tell" mikki said with pleading eyes "is issei okay?"

"Yes, in fact he's the very picture of perfect health, I honestly never see someone in better shape than him, but there also some things that, well are really…. Bizarre for lack of a better word"

Gorou feeling that something was up asked "like what?"

"I'll be honest, have you ever heard of genome editing?"

"Genome editing?" gorou asked, somehow he had a bad feeling of where this was going "can't say I ever heard it, why?"

"Basically its changing parts of a person's DNA to change something of it, modern medicine uses genome editing to eliminated genetic and cellular diseases, but…" he paused for a moment

"But what uncle?" asked mikki

"He's probably the single most bizarre case of genome editing I've ever heard off and that's ifs really it and not something more serious" he gave a prolonged sigh "Genome editing is only supposed to replace defective genes with ones that are healthier but what I see in your son is nothing short of impossible" he sighed before continuing

"Well for starters his DNA is not of a double-helix, is quadruple and he also seems to possess an additional 20 extra chromosomes compared to normal humans"

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed "but that's impossible, humans are only sup…supposed to have a double helix" gorou stammered, he may not be a doctor or a scientist, but he knew that was not possible.

"That's only the beginning, your son has also 20 extra organs, including and additional heart, an extra lung that may allow him to breath underwater, along with a fussed ribcage in the form of plate armor" he paused to take to inhale for a moment "another thing of importance is this" he took out from a file x-ray scan "this is a scan of your sons brain, I retested 10 times to be sure but to be brief there are 2 important things of notice. The first one is that there's also an organ about twice the size of a thumbnail that exist within his cerebral cortex, I can't say for sure but I believe it is what regulates his rapid growth, his inhuman strength and his overall metabolism.

Both gorou and mikki remained calm on the outside, but their thoughts were in chaos ¨how? Why? ¨ They were having problems grasping about the new information.

"The second one is that he also seems to have almost 1800 million neurons, which it is easily more than 15 times the human neuron count. Based on that I will estimate his thought process to be around 40 to 60 times that of a normal human. At minimum."

"Is that all doctor?" gorou asked calmly on the outside but having problems processing all the information.

"Almost, there's one last thing we need to address. It's regarding his lifespan"

"WHAT!" mikki exclaimed "is something wrong, why didn't you said it from the beginning" she was already going through worst case scenarios in her head for her son.

"Mikki" her uncle said with a stern voice, telling her to calm down "I told you already there's nothing wrong with his health, at least not in the negative sense"

"If it's not bad then it can only be good, right? Gouru asked, hoping that it would calm his wife

"I suppose it depends on personal views. Well let me explain you some things first through, do you know why humans age?"

Both Hyoudous shook their heads.

"Well it happens mainly due to something call telomere shortening. In short words as humans grow old our cells loose the capacity to multiple as effectible as before due to the loss of DNA each time they multiple, which translate in less effective cells that don't perform as well the body functions, which causes the body to deteriorate. This continues until the cells are no longer usable and the body dies. This is prevented by something call telomeres located at the end of each chromosomes which contains small doses of DNA that replace the ones loose due to cell division, but this ones are not infinite an eventually run out"

"What's important in your son is the rate his telomeres do shorter. In fact they also seem to regenerate fully, which should be impossible according to medical science, alongside with how his DNA seems more resistant to both internal and external damage than what any human should be capable of."

The Hyoudous stood in silence waiting for the doctor, he on the hand decided to say it in a short and blunt fashion.

"All this said I can't be a 100% sure but I would estimate his lifespan to be something between 11,000 to 20,000 years in a conservative estimate based on the rate of his telomeres regeneration and shortening, cellular rate of division, resistance to disease, among others."

That took aback the couple as for a minute their minds almost broke at that last part of information.

"WHAT! But? Why? Just how?" asked in rapid succession gorou as the last part left him baffled beyond imagination.

"Uncle Akiyama, if this is some sort of joke I assure I don't appreciated!" mikki said in a serious tone that left no space for ifs or buts.

To miyaki credit he only rubbed his temples in frustration "Oh trust me I wish in the name of every Amatsukami out there that this was a joke or a big misunderstanding but after retesting everything for a month and a half this is the final conclusion I could get. And trust me it wasn't easy, I can't even make sense of less than a tenth of what I am seeing" he sound tired, as he had barely slept more than 4 hours a day in the last weeks "I worked in the project to decode the human genome, but your son is definitely something more."

"So what do we do now doctor" gorou responded calmly as he could.

"Now? Now we have to options A) We try to get in contact with the higher scientific echelons of the country to get some answers and hope that the government, either national or foreign doesn't get to interested in your son an take him away or B) We seal away the medical record as classified, I try to get a better idea of your son biology in the coming years, hope that he doesn't sparkle much attention in the meantime, while also hoping this doesn't end up blowing in everyone's faces and when I had a better idea what we're dealing we carefully announced in a decade or two, once everyone and everything is more settled."

To this the Hyoudous looked at each other and mikki spoke "the second option"

"Glad were in agreement here" miyaki said as he gathered the papers in his desk, "as for now I'll printing a new medical record for your son, if anything he just suffer a rare case of gigantism" he paused to sigh "let's hope that things don't get more complicated from now on"

Some 20 minutes later the couple was driving back home, with more question than ever and possibly less answers as well.

"You know" gorou said in a silent tone "I always knew he was different from others but I never imagined anything close to what your uncle told us today."

"Perhaps, but regardless of anything he's still my little baby boy" she said with conviction "he's our son, no matter and we will be there for him."

"Don't you even doubt that for a second" gorou replied with a smile "Im telling you, issei he has a bright future ahead of him. I don't know how, but I get the feeling that he is going to be one of the greatest man in history."

"Yes dear, but he's still just a kid. For now let's let him enjoy his childhood."

"Yes I agree with you on that, but when we tell issei what the doctor told us? You know we have to tell him eventually."

"Let's just wait a couple of months dear okay, I don't want to overwhelm him about this."

"Very well."

When the two came entered their house they were welcomed by the scent of freshly cooked Okonomiyaki and the sight of a sleeping Irina in the couch, with her face comically marred with remains of Okonomiyaki sauce and Japanese mayonnaise.

"Mom, dad you came right in time I prepared some Okonomiyaki and its sill hot, you want some?" issei said with a smile on his face coming out the kitchen.

"Of course issei, thank you."

"Also dad could you please take Irina to her room" he sighed "I told her not to eat much and slower, but she wouldn't stop."

"That's because you cook so well issei. Your food tastes like heaven" her mother responded kindly.

"I just learned from the best cook out there mom, really you're really the best one out there."

To that her mother gave him a hug "thanks issei you're the best son a mother could ask, now let's get eating before the food cools."

Once gorou left Irina in her room, the hyoudous went to the table and sat in silence, however unknown to any of the older hyodous issei noticed they were visible shaken from their visit to his great uncle office, despite their attempts at hiding it.

"Mom, dad is something happening? You look a bit shaken."

That stopped both adults for a second "oh it's nothing issei just some medical exams" his father said "we'll tell you about it later okay."

He looked at his parents for second, but decided to not press any further, his parents had always cared for him and helped him when he needed it, they will tell him in due time.

**Kuoh city, Hyoudous residence. December 25 of 2009, 20:00 P.M**

Standing in a corner of the house living room, lay an improvised mangle, in front of which stood 2 figures, the first was a tall teen dressed in a simple black sweater with matching black pants, whilst the second was boyish looking girl dressed in a simple white dress.

"Come on ise-kun, said with me" an exited Irina exclaimed, while kneeling in front of an improvised manger "just like this: _Lord, at this festive holiday time, we pray that You would be with us in all that we do and all that we plan. And today, we particularly want to ask You to bless the holiday celebrations that we will be participating in. We pray that Your love shines during this time and that we reflect You in our actions, attitudes and behaviors at the event. Prevent any discord we pray and may we be united together in love and fellowship to Your praise and glory. Amen_".

"Okay" issei said, hiding well his lack of enthusiasm. He really wasn't into any religious stuff, but he did enjoy his friend attempts at converting him. Irina's father had apparently some inconvenient that forced him to leave Irina with his family for an unknown amount of time as he had to sort something with the church in England. This sounded a little suspicious to him, but for now he let it be.

He kneeled towards the mangle, in the same position as Irina and prayed alongside his best friend "_Dear Jesus, as we celebrate Your birth may we begin to see the world in the light of the understanding You give us. As you chose the lowly, the outcasts and the poor to receive the greatest news the world had ever known, so may we worship You in meekness of heart. May we also remember our brothers and sisters less fortunate than ourselves in the season of giving. Amen_." Issei said in a calm and low tone, while he wasn't enthusiastic towards religion, he liked the general idea of helping the other that transmitted Christianity and sometimes read the bible. That and also the fact that when not talking about anime and videogames, it was one of the things he and Irina talked about, so there was that.

"See ise-kun you said perfectly, now the lord would bless us with bliss and fortune" Irina said with a smile. Issei ruffled her hair in an affectionate way.

"Yeah, but let's not forget about those who are less fortunate than us in these days" He replied with a smile.

"Yes! May the lord also bless and help those that needed the most" Irina replied in an innocent and childish tone.

"Issei, Irina the dinner is ready come to the table" his mother said, while none of the hyodous were Christians, they decided to celebrate Christmas anyway with little Irina in their house after their son insistence, at reason to cheer up Irina, as she had become a permanent resident in their household as her father was spending more time away from home.

The dinner was an interesting affair, as the family enjoyed the food and Irina complementing issei on making an almost perfect copy of a stuffed turkey with some common chicken cuts.

"Issei thanks, this is the best Christmas dinner I ever had" Irina said while stuffing her mouth with chicken soaked in gravy.

"It's just needed some creativity, it really isn't a big deal and Irina please don't speak with while you're eating" he pointed out.

"But ise-kun your food is so good" she replied with a smile.

"Issei is right Irina you can't speak with your mouth full, you need to act more feminine."

"But been girly is borrinnng. I don't wanna act all girly, that's like super boring." She whined for a second before continuing to eat her dinner with little manners.

Issei parents were amused by this, Irina really was the opposite of a girl her age in almost any aspects.

"Still iri-chan you should try to act a little more feminine from time to time."

"Ise-kun! Not you too." She groaned and looked away.

"Im not saying you should act all girly an all, just a little more educated, besides you wouldn't be the same Irina shidou, my best friend that we all know and love without your boyish look and attitude, it makes a very fun and cute girl."

At this Irina face heat up with a light blush at the unexpected praise and lowered her head for a couple of seconds before looking up again "Th-thank you ise-kun, yooouu too are the best friend I could think of."

"Thanks iri-chan and remember don't speak with your mouth full"

"Okay "

"Aww look at you two, well perhaps we finally found the perfect wife for our son"

"Definitely gorou, maybe I should start planning the wedding now"

At that comment Irina face lighted up in crimson red, while issei stopped eating and almost raised an eyebrow "mon please stop it, iri-chan is going to die from embarrassment" he said in a blank tone, through with a hint of amusement.

"I… I don't. But…" irina was at a loss of words, she always had a childish crush on issei since their first days of their friendship and would often make yokes about it with him. But discussing with an adult was too embarrassing for her. She finished the last pieces of her meal and excused herself to her room.

'Mon, dad not again' thought issei, resisting the urge to groan in embarrassment. He knew what they were doing and refused to be played. 'Well then 2 can play that game' "im sure iri-chan would be a wonderful wife when she grow up" at this irina tried to sunk into herself to avoid further embarrassment "and she stops been a midget"

At that her demeanor instantly changed, straightening herself up, facing issei, pointing at him with her finger "ISE! You big bully, just you wait I would grow up and became the tallest, most beautiful women in history and then you would be the little midget compared to me or my name isn't IRINA SHIDOU." She loudly proclaimed.

'Now that's the girl I know' "I am sure you will little iri-chan. But can you back those claims?''

"Of course! Hear me out for I am irina shidou and nothing can stop me from becoming the biggest, greatest and most beautiful women out there"

"You're a 100% sure?"

"Absolutely" she exclaimed with a passionate look.

"Well if that's the case, then it wouldn't be a problem if you help me cleaning the dishes?"

"Ehhhh…. Well I…" she stammered. She never liked doing house chores, even if it only involved helping others.

"Oh are you going to tell me than helping cleaning some dishes is above irina shidou, the greatest woman in history" he said while smirked "well then I suppose I could do it alone if you cannot be trusted with something so simple like this. I can always do it all myself. 'Wait for it.'

"Now wait a minute mister" she puffed her cheeks like every time someone told her she couldn't do something " I am irina shidou, no task is difficult enough for me and less so any dish is too dirty for me to wash up, now let's get going mister I can do everything myself."

'Hook, line and sinker.' Beneath his warmth smile, issei was struggling to control his laughter as he headed to the kitchen. Irina was just too easy to manipulate and sometimes too naïve as well. That last part through worried him 'note to self, made sure to work on iri-chan so she can't be manipulated easily, who knows what would happen if keeps going like this.' He also dutifully ignored the badly restrained laughs of his parents at his manipulation of irina as he went to the kitchen with the dishes.

**Kuoh city,** **Hyoudous residence. January 6 of 2010, 11:50 A.M**

Issei was dressed in a blue gi, practicing his karate katas in the middle of his room with irina, dressed with a white gi, to his side trying to mimic his movements with limited success. It have been 1 month since he started practicing karate on his own and he was fairly certain that his level was close to mid rank. Irina wasn't that much advanced through.

"COME ON! Why is it so difficult" he heard a highly pitched scream from his best friend, who looked sitting in the floor grumbling.

"Iri-chan remember you have to master the basics before moving to the more advanced material"

"But, but you always make it look so easy and I really wanted to try it out"

"Don't get impatient iri-chan rushing ahead, without a solid base would only make you fail at it, besides I too had to start and master the basics just like any other"

"But it only took you lest than a day to do the basics. I been doing it for a month and I still haven't mastered, it's no fair!" the 7 year old pouted. Issei just gave her one of his traditional smiles as he crouched to carefully pat her messy hair. He was more than triple her height and had to be careful with his enormous strength less he accidentally hurt her.

"Yes you're right on that, but the only reason I did ever learned it so quickly was because I put the effort and dedication necessary for it. That's what you have to focus on iri-chan, to give all your effort, dedication and determination, because with it not only you would succeed, but you would excel farther that you could imagine" he finished with his characteristic smile.

Irina was mixture of pure adulation and heavy embarrassment, the first one noticed by her widened eyes, as she looked awed at issei as almost like some sort of angel or even god, while the second one was due to the deep crimson blush on her face at been so close to her crush.

She was so distracted by his seemingly golden presence that she didn't noticed issei speaking to her "a…na...irina can you hear me" he asked in a worried tone. To that her face, if possible went even redder at him being so close.

"YES! A 100% okay, why ise-kun?"

"I was trying to give some advice on how to do your katas, if you want?"

"O…of cou….course, please help me" she bowed her head to show respect and hopefully not get embarrassed anymore.

"Okay first of you had to slow down, you are practicing your moves to fast, which made them sluggish, uncoordinated and incomplete, second you are also putting more effort in your left sight, than the right one, in karate coordination is key, unless you can do it as well with both sides your movements won't hit with the way they're supposed to."

With that they spent the next two hours practicing their moves, by the end of the day irina had significantly improved under issei tutoring, being able to master the basic kata.

"See iri-chan it wasn't any difficult, sometimes you just need some patience and keep practicing"

While issei didn't seem winded in the slightest irina was heavily sweating from all the physical exertion and taking heavy breaths "How? Just how do you do it ise-kun?"

"Stop whining little one, it was just some light exercises"

"Little!? We are of the same age issei"

"Yes, but im the tall and more intelligent one and you are the naïve midget, hence im the big one in charge and you are the little one" he smirked at her in a sense of superiority and pride.

"YOU MEANIE!" she launched herself at issei with all the righteous feminine anger a seven year old girl could muster. Issei only laughed as he sidestepped all her attempts to tackle him down as she continued to tackle issei while screaming what could be described as childish war cries.

After 2 minutes of this improvised tag game (at least for issei) irina almost collapsed, panting heavily on the floor, the physical exertion too much for her little frame.

At this issei lift her up and put her in his bed as carefully as possible, making sure to accommodate her as well as possible, he then went for a bottle of water and made her drink.

"Take it easy and drink it slowly irina" she almost gulped, but keep drinking at a steady pace. Afterwards she rested for a couple of minutes to recover her breath.

"Thanks issei, you are the best friend any girl could ask for"

"Sorry irina. I should never than allow to overextend like that, don't worry I won't let it happen again"

"O…over…oversten…overextenddd. Issei what's that word mean?"

"It means to extend or expand beyond a safe or reasonable point, regarding the person capabilities to do so" at her confused face he continued to clarify "It means doing more than you are capable"

"But isn't that what you told me ise-kun, to always go past our limits and excel?"

"Definitely, but there's also always a limit to what we can achieve at moment, our aim should always be to keep surpassing our limits, but never to go too far that or at the end we'll end up hurting ourselves."

Irina marveled for a few seconds his words before giving him a bright smile "Thanks ise-kun, you always say such wise things."

"I like to think myself as a smart guy, thank you very much, but then again I also have very intelligent friend that help me out."

To that compliment irina only blushed a bit more.

"Still through, I believe you should take a bath iri-chan or else you'll start to smell bad"

"HEY! I don't stink"

"Im not saying you stink, but you've been training in your karate katas for more than 2 hours and have been sweating the entire time. I can smell you and it's not a good smell"

"LIAR! I don't smell bad"

"Well then, smell yourself and tell me you don't smell bad"

Irina raised her arms and smelled herself and almost immediately winced slightly, issei was right she was starting to smell bad.

"Told you, now go take a bath my parents would arrive in an hour for lunch"

Once issei was sure irina was bathing he went to his closet, opened as silently as possible and started removing very carefully his widely collection of science, history, mathematics books alongside his manga collection and just beneath his the dragon ball manga, in the bottom of the closet, right down his bleach manga, he extracted one of his most precious reading materials, an erotic light novel, translated as smut with actually a good plot.

Issei interest in this sort of reading material started when he had founded, gathering dust in his house basement around 8 months ago a 90 playboy magazine edition that belonged to his father, which included some actual sexual scenes, alongside a rather sizable collection of erotic magazines.

He, who at the time looked as a boy in the begging stages of puberty, admittedly was rather naïve back them, as he had felt some unknown but warm sensation by merely watching the images on the magazines, so as any curious good kid he went to his parents with magazines in hand and ask them why was he feeling like that after seeing the magazine.

The look of shock in his father face, alongside the honest to god horror look on his mother face told him that perhaps it wasn't his best idea at first, but they ended giving him the sexual talk that clarified pretty much all his doubts, so he counted it as worth it. Through his mother did scolded him a little too much and forced his father to sleep in the couch for the next 2 weeks as punishment for letting issei found those magazines.

He wanted to call her out for that one, saying it was an accident and nobody was at fault, but backed down. Her look definitely did not give rise to arguments back then. Afterwards his father talked to him and tell him to make sure, for the sake of both of them, to never let his mother found out in his possession erotic material ever again.

He certainly complied on that as despite his constantly growing collection of erotic material he had quietly brought, neither his mother nor anybody else had founded it, so all was well.

He laid down in his bed, enjoying his light novel until he heard the sounds of the shower stop. Carefully hiding his precious reading material he saw 12:00 P.M. 'enough time for a quick shower then' he started to take out the cloth and his towel.

"Issei-kun im done" irina entered his room already dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts.

"I'll be taking a kick bath to iri-chan too." He exited the room as quickly as possible.

"Okay but don´t take too long, remember your parents are coming soon."

"I know, I know" he replied and went to the shower, he really wanted some cold water, especially after he read the most _suggestive_ scenes of the novel.

**Kuoh city, central train station. February 24 of 2010, 4:35 P.M**

On the outskirts of the city stood two families and between them stood out a little girl, dressed with a grey warmer coat hugging a well-muscled man in his late teens, dressed in a black light jacket and black pants.

"Ise-kun I… I… I…." she was trying to hold back her tears, but wasn't very successful "I would miss you so much" she then started to cry.

Last week irina father came back to the city, claiming his business in England was done and he only had to settle down some things with the local clergy and then irina could go back at their home. 3 days later he came back to the hyoudous household visible agitated saying that due to a job transfer he was going to go back to England permanently and that he would be taking irina with him.

She hadn't take it well and spent the next week heavily depressed.

"It's alright iri-chan, I promise I will keep contact with you."

"You promise?"

"Iri-chan tell me, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, no you haven't" at that she calmed down a bit.

"That's better" he reassured her with one of his typical bright smiles. "And please don't cry more you iri-chan, you are my best friend ever and I hate to see you hurt" she blushed a little at his worries of her wellbeing "Also don't you forget your promise of becoming the biggest, greatest and most beautiful women out there"

"Hai"

"That's better my little and adorable midget" she pouted at that and tried to elbowed his chest, but issei was too fast and dodged the blow almost faster than anybody could see.

"Ha! That's the girl I know, just keep trying and you might actually land a hit on me on day iri-chan."

"You bet I'll do ise-kun, just you wait, when we see each other again I will be the greatest woman in the planet."

Unknown to irina her father was also watching the scene with growing interest. The last time he saw issei was more than a year ago he was already a singular child, but he was almost taken aback when he saw him again, as he looked like a man in his late teenage years, his parents simply told him it was a case of gigantism, but touji wasn't buying it, he couldn't be human, at least not entirely but he also didn't hold any resemblance to any other supernatural creatures he ever met.

After the whole debacle with his subordinate Masaomi and the local devil overseer Cleria Belial, he just wanted to take his daughter and get as out of japan as quickly as possible, but the enigma than was issei was keeping him in town. No matter how he saw it, he was an unknown and leaving an unknown in the middle of devil territory didn't sit well with him. Never mind the fact that he could also sense an innate and quiet massive magical potential from issei, and considering that his magical prowess was average for an exorcist and he didn't have any training in sensing magic, it didn't bode well.

Granted it was possible that nothing would happen, but again that sort of attitude got one killed in his line of work. He was taken out of his inner musings by issei who was talking to him.

'Dammit' cursing himself he tried to catch attention of issei words but couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Mr. Shidou are you okay" he finally was able to grasp what issei was saying and he had to admit, the child... 'No. not a child, a man' he forced himself to correct, despite knowing first hand that he wasn't much older than his daughter at is best, neither his appearance nor attitude was that of a kid.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." He scratched the back of his head "had to many things to worry about lately."

"It's alright Mr. Shidou, as I was saying I wish a safe trip back to England and hope that you can visit us soon, along with irina."

"Thank you, but I do hope that if the opportunity present itself you came come to England and visit us, my little irina has grown quiet fond of you."

"If the opportunity presents itself I'll make sure to come by. Thank you MR. Shidou."

With that both shaken hands and issei gave a last hug to a tearful irina, getting her to promise to call him as soon as she arrived to her house.

Hours later, once onboard his flight to London, touji took out some papers and began preparing two preliminary reports, one of the circumstances that led to the death of Masaomi and the second one a recommendation letter to his superiors on keeping a surveillance detail on Issei Hyoudou, detailing him as a person of interest for the church.

**Kuoh city, central park. March 3 of 2010, 10:37 A.M.**

Issei, dressed in a dark red light jacked that was opened, showing a simple white shirt underneath, some gray black pants and black boots, which didn't do anything to hide his well-developed physic, was sitting in one of the park benches, enjoying his newest acquisition, another erotic novel, which had its cover conveniently obscured. He had chosen to wait in the park after buying it in a specialize literature store as his mother was likely still in the house and wanted to wait until after 11:00 A.M to go back. Apparently his paternal grandparents were coming in a surprise visit and her mother was the one to pick them up.

The day was cloudy and rather cold for March, with temperature under 7 degrees Celsius, however issei had never minded the cold or the heat for that matter, so he made himself comfortable, besides it help him dealt with the fact that irina was no longer with him.

"Excuse young man, you don't mind if sit here?" he saw an elderly man, probably in his 60's dressed in a grey trench coat that covered his face with graying brown hair and black lenses.

"Sure sir, no problem" he moved to the side of the bench and keep reading his novel.

The next couple of minutes happened in silence as they were literally the only persons in the entire park. At some point the man took out some sort of book and started reading it as well. After 20 or so minutes the man seemingly finished up the reading and turned around him.

He was almost ready to go, but then took a look at the book issei was reading "Dear kamis is that the journey of Miyamoto Musashi" he gave him a sincere smile "I never expected to find a youth that still value some good old traditional erotica plot"

"Indeed sir, it is a rather masterful piece of literature, despite what others can claim"

The old man just gave him a snort laugh "Damn right it is boy, youngsters these days, they all either are a bunch of semi-castrated morons that can appreciate the female body and shy away at first opportunity or simply to short sighted to even glance at the big picture, always on the looks and never on the girl as a whole. Fools can even appreciate what a true women is"

"It certainly describe the majority of japan youth, sad as that can be"

"And isn't that a depressing picture, well it was nice to see, please have a good day" the man proceeded to walk away, but suddenly came back "Sorry to bother you again, but could you perhaps show me the direction to the Taishi-ku neighborhood please?"

Issei took a look on his watch and saw it was almost 11.00 A.M 'Mom is probably on her way to pick up my grandparents alongside dad, might as well go back now.'

"Sure thing, Occhan, I have to go now there anyway."

"Occhan? Aren't you a little too informal now" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Nah you're a cool enough guy, besides we both are fellow quality erotica readers, and those are as rarer as one imagine."

"I give you the reason there"

They both spent the rest of the journey, eventually starting a friendly talk about their interest in literature, hobbies and women.

"I'm telling you young man, one of the best qualities of a women's body are there breasts, it is the ones with big breasts that always have it all, soft, bouncy yet firm, and that normally also translates into nice hips, toned but not out of place muscle mass, bouncy yet firm butts. Im telling you kid, in physical terms buxom is definitely better" he said with a lecherous smile "don't forget that lesson."

"Sure what you said makes sense, but women's are not only their bodies, they also have their own selves, like aspirations, sentiments, attitudes that should be always take into account" he sighed "I understand about the sex appeal an all that, but women's are more than their bodies."

The old man only grinned and put his palm on issei shoulder, in a sense of approval "and you couldn't be anymore right on that, chivalry and perversion, those are two traits every man should possess, especially in this age of rapid change, you young man have them both in the right quantities."

"Dad!" both of them turned around to see the form of gorou hyoudou approach them "where have you been, why didn't you wait for me to get you in the bus terminal?"

"Sorry I wanted to get to know the town and got sidetracked, thankfully this nice fella here help get here." he pointed to issei "Thanks again young man"

"Wait a second, dad do you know him?"

"Oh of course, issei this is your grandfather Juzo Hyoudou, dad this is my son Issei Hyoudou"

"Wow, holy mother of…I knew from the photos you sent he was the type to grow quickly, but look at him, he's already a man, and one with his head right on his shoulders already" he replied in mix or of amuse and mild disbelief "and with his priorities and attitude straight to the point." He gave his son his approval thump "you raised him well, I was afraid from what you told me that he would turn around like the majority of youths nowadays, freaking herbivores with no sexual drive" he then grumbled about the lack of understanding of sex of the Japanese youth.

"Dad please, I know issei looks and acts way older than he really is, but he's still 7" gorou tried to silence his father.

"He's going to be 8 at the next month, besides if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly an innocent boy back when you were his age, heck I also was curious enough about the women's body at that age too. Men's of the hyoudou family always mature earlier than most." He pulled out his chest in approval while smiling.

"Do not worry father" issei interrupted his grandfather "I actually found it very endearing and illustrating talking with ojiisan"

"And what happened to Occhan Mr. formality?" he teased him.

"We are close family, meeting for the first time so I suppose it's better to be formal for a while"

"Let's just get to the house okay" gorou stopped for a minute "Dad please don't talk anything perverted with issei when mikki or worse mom arrive. Issei please come and help me settle your grandfather for the next days, and make sure to hide those books you're carrying I don't want to go back to sleeping in the couch."

"Understood father" with that all 3 men of the hyoudou household went to their home.

**Done, thank you all for your reviews, follows and favorites. This story is picking up nicely, anyway regarding to issei family, the wiki clearly states that his paternal grandfather is a pervert with quiet an open lecherous behavior that played a key role in shaping him as a pervert, here wouldn't be any different, transhumant demigod super soldier or not hehehehe.**

**Anyway to clarify some things, the primarchs are stated to grow inhumanly quickly and be nominally immortal, so a lifespan at minimum of 11,000 doesn't seem out of place. Also regarding his power levels, his main strengths will be his physical and psychic abilities, alongside his charisma and level of planning. He is not as strong in these as the emperor or Russ, Magnus, Horus and Guilliman respectably in any of those aspects, but in the dxd world his powers do have the potential to grow exponentially, without many of the dangers back in his home galaxy, so like in cannon he will become quiet the powerhouse, just more sooner and with a different point of focus.**

**Soon we would start deviating from cannon so be ready. Fair warning through it will be bloody, wouldn't a 40k crossover without some gore. Please keep the reviews coming, there are magnificent source for new ideas to improve this story. Thank for reading and your support, have a good day. **


End file.
